Monsuno generation
by kiddynamite13
Summary: Chase and his friends meet Emily and her friends so they letted them joined the team.But can Emily and her friends be trusted?I don't own monsuno or the charaters just my ocs.
1. The weird dream

Monsuno generation

Me:Welcome viewers to my story monsuno gonna be 4 ocs so i'll show you their enjoy remember i don't own monsuno or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Emily Ketana:13,black hair into 2 ponytails shoulder length,black shirt,bluegreen eyes,blue skirt with knee length black leggings,and white shoes.A monsuno named Flower that looks like Lock

Natalie Sandford:14,light brown hair that go to her elbows into a back ponytail,light red shirt with light blue sleeves,blue capris that go to her knees,red shoes with white stripes,purple eyes with light red glasses,and has a bag that go through her shoulder and stomach and the color is blue and gray.A monsuno named Sceamer that looks like Quickforce.

Ricky Anderson:16,orange hair,light blue shirt,light brown eyes,dark blue pants,black shoes.A monsuno named Electric that looks like Charger.

Nickee Tandra:14,silver hair that goes to her waist,gray shirt,light brown jacket,gray eyes,black skirt with knee length white leggings,brown shoes.A monsuno named Vemonous that looks like Glowblade.

* * *

Chapter 1:The werid dream

Chase,Bren,Jinja,Beyal,and Dax were setting camp in the woods and when Chase was asleep,he was having a werid dream,he kept tossing and turning about it.

_The dream:He and his friends just won a battle aganist them and S.T.O.R.M.,and there were fire and smoke everywhere they about escape until Bren said"Hey Chase look!"Everyone else saw the 4 figures that Bren was referring to and they ran to 4 figures,they saw 3 girls and 1 boy and then 1 of the figures looked at Chase with her bluegreen eyes and she turned her head away from him and they carried them on Quickforce and they flew_ _off._

Chase screamed and was breathing rest of the gang were by him and Jinja asked him"You okay Chase?""Yeah I just had the strangest dream."Chase said and asked"What was it about?"Chase replied"Well we just won between us and S.T.O.R.M. and there were fire and smoke everywhere,and we were about to escape until Bren said he saw something,so we ran to him and we saw 4 figures,3 girls and 1 boy,and then 1 of the figures turned her head and looked at me with her bluegreen eyes,then we carried on Quickforce and we flew off and Beyal said"I don't think what you called is strange about your dream.""Yeah Beyal's said."Let's get some sleep."Bren went to their sleepbags.

At S.T.O.R.M. headquaters Commander Trey and Commander Ace looked at the 4 figures that were tied to chairs,3 girls and 1 boy and Trey said"Alright no more fun and games now where is Chase and Jeredy Suno?""Sorry don't know who that is."Emily Ace said"Come on Trey,give a rest they don't know who Chase or Jeredy Suno is."Trey groaned and said"Alright you four don't move this isn't over."Emily and her friends looked at the 2 men as they left the room and Emily said"We gotta get out of here."Then Natalie said and asked"Okay but how?"Then Emily said"Good thing my mom made took out a little pink knife out of her backpocket and cutted herself out of the chair and cutted her friends out of their chairs,she went out of the room to check if the coast was clear then she gave them the signal that the coast was were making their escape until a guard walking down the hall so they hid behind a corner and the guard didn't see them so they made their move and they were real careful about the guards they saw in the headquaters,and they were able to escape and they ran as fast as they can so S.T.O.R.M. would'nt follow them."Did we lose them?"Ricky asked."I think we did."Nickee replied saying"Well we better look for a place to hide so they can't find us."

So they started their journey to find Emily's mom.

* * *

Me:Well in the next chapter Chase and his friends are gonna meet Emily and her friends but they don't is that their monsunos look like theirs except for Dax.


	2. The monsuno look-a-like

Monsuno generation

Chapter 2:The monsuno look-a-like

Me:Welcome back to chapter 2 of monsuno enjoy remember I don't own monsuno or the charaters just my ocs.

* * *

Chase and his friends were walking through a park and then Bren acctidal bumped into he said"I'm sorry.I didn't know where I was going.""No it was my fault."The mysterious figure said and when they looked at the mysterious figure,they saw that she had silver hair that goes to her waist,gray shirt,light brown jacket(the same one Beyal has),gray eyes,black skirt with knee length white leggings,and brown shoes and she looked so familier to Beyal then he had vision._The vision:"Bey!"Beyal was 6 years old and he heard his 5 year old childhood friend Nickee calling him by his nickname and she jumped on him,smooshing her cheek into his cheek and he said"Hi Nickee."_Then the vision went away and Bren said"Here let me help you up."He gave her his hand so she grabbed his hand and he helped her up and she said"Thanks for the help."Jinja said"What's your name?"She replied"Nickee."Chase said"Nice to meet you Nickee I'm Chase,this is Bren,Jinja,Dax,and-.""Beyal."Nickee said cutting him looked and Bren said and asked"You know him?"She replied saying"How could I forget an old childhood friend."Dax looked at Beyal and said"You know her?""Yes,she use to live in mandala."Beyal said and asked"Yeah,I was walking with my friends then I got you help me find them?"Jinja said"Sure why not.""Thanks."Nickee started to help Nickee find her looked and search everywhere then they decide to take a break so they sat on a bench.

Bren saw a pink core in Nickee's pocket and he told Chase"Hey Chase look.""Look at what?"Chase said and pointed to Nickee's pocket and Chase said"Bren,where did she get that?""I don't know."Bren said"What are you 2 talking about?""Look Jin,Nickee has a pink core."Chase told replied saying"Again,what are you talking about?""Look at her pocket."Bren looked at Nickee's pocket and saw the pink core they were talking about and said"Where did she get that?""I don't know but let's ask her."Chase said and suggested."Hey Nickee where did you get that?"Chase replied saying"Get what?""That."Bren said pointing to her saw what Bren was pointing and she covered her core with both of hands,she jumped off the bench and took Dax said"Where she going?""We don't know,we'd asked her a question then she took off."Chase said."Well we better go after her before gets hurt."Jinja went after her.

Nickee was running but she knew that they were after she bumped into her friend Natalie said"Where have you been?"Emily said"Yeah,we were looking for you Nickee."Ricky said"Hey guys look."The 3 girls saw what Ricky was talking saw 4 boys and 1 girl and Natalie said"I guess Nickee found friends.""Or trouble."Emily said"I guess she found her friends."Then Jinja noticed something,she'd noticed that Nickee's friends has pink cores too and she told Chase"Hey Chase look,her friends have the same cores that she has."Chase saw what Jinja was talking about and said "You're right Jin they where did you get those?"Emily and her friends knew what Chase and they covered their cores with their hands and Emily replied saying"None of your buiness that's what.""Look,we're not looking for trouble."Chase replied"Looks like you're looking for trouble."Want a fight you got it."Jinja barked back."I don't think that's gonna be a problem."Emily said."You want to fight,you got it."Chase 9 teenagers backed up getting ready to throw their monsunos.

"Lock,launch!"Chase shouted.

"Quickforce,launch!"Bren shouted.

"Charger,launch!"Jinja shouted.

"Glowblade,launch!"Beyal shouted.

"Airswitch,launch!"Dax shouted.

"Flower,launch!"Emily shouted.

"Screamer,launch!"Natalie shouted.

"Electric,launch!"Ricky shouted.

"Vemonous,launch!"Nickee shouted.

All of the monsunos came out of their cores morphing and when they were done morphing Chase,Emily and the rest of the gang notice something and Chase said"They.""Look-a-like."Emily said finishing the , Flower, Screamer,and Electric looked like Lock,Quickforce,Charger,and Glowblade but they pink eyes and the same marks that they had but Emily said"I don't get it,how do their monsunos look like ours?""Me neither."Ricky looked at their monsunos and were still wondering how their monsunos look-a-like and Chase said"Are you ready or what?"Then Emily said"We're ready,are you or are you chicken?"""After the fight we'll see who's the real chicken is."Chase replied.

"Lock,shooting battery."Chase 's crystals started glowed as he shot a blast through his mouth.

"Flower,dodge."Emily dodged the attack and Emily also said"Flower,rose petal blast."Flower's crystals glowed as a big ball of energy shot through her mouth and hitted Lock."Lock."Chase said while he looked at Lock's health.

"Don't worry little Suno,I got you ,sonic screech."The large, blue bird opened his giant beak and unleashed a sonic wave and Natalie said"Oh yeah?Well 2 can play that ,ultra scream."Screamer opened her beak let out a big screech,it was so loud that team core-tech had to covered their ears and it knock out Dax looked at Airswitch's health,he said" isn't good.""Don't worry guys I got ,ram it."Jinja snorted then ran at Electric and Ricky said"Electric,go."Electric snorted then ran at 2 monsunos ran at each other,pushing each other testing their strength and the 2 bull-like monsunos backed away from each Ricky said"Electric,electric shock."The crystals on Electric's horn glowed pink as pink electricity,giving Charger an a electric shock in the process."This is gonna be one tough battle."Jinja said while she looked at Charger's health."We'll see about ,blind wing."The deer-like monsuno opened his wings and glowed really bright light,stunning the four pink Beyal said"Glowblade,eletric barrage."The three-headed monsuno shot three blue balls of energy from their mouths hitting the 4 monsunos.

Then Nickee said"Vemonous,vemon bite."The three-headed monsuno shot a dark pink ball of energy that hitted Glowblade."This is not good."Beyal said while he looked at Glowblade's health."Well let's see if this ,power harness."Lock went up in the air,he was in a big ball of energy and Emily said and asked"What in the nutty nuts is that?"Then Lock came crashing down from the sky making alot of dust,making hard for Emily and her friends to see and Emily said"This is gonna be harder than we ,can you help us find a way outta of here?"Natalie replied saying" ,sonic scream."Screamer opened her beak let out a big screech and team core-tech covered their ears and Emily and her friends said"Returned."Their monsunos returned to their cores and they ran for Chase and his friends opened their eyes,they saw that they're gone and Chase said"Where did they go?"Jinja replied"I guess they ran off."Then they got back on their journey.

* * *

Me:That's the end of chapter you enjoy.


	3. Dream come true

Monsuno generation

Chapter 3:Dream come true

Me:Welcome back to chapter 3 of monsuno is Chase's dream come .Remember i don't own monsuno or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Chase and his friends were in the jungle resting and Chase said"That girl looks so familiar.""What do you mean little Suno,you know her?"Dax said and asked."No but,I think she was in my and her friends."Chase replied."Are you sure it was them Chase?"Jinja asked."I don't know but they look familiar though."Chase told them."By the way,how do you know Nickee,Beyal?"Bren asked."Nickee was an old childhood friend of mine who used to live in mandala.I haven't seen her in such a long time."The monk answered."If she lived in mandala,why come we didn't see her?"Jinja asked."Because she lived in a different part of mandala,that's why you didn't see her."He told the auburn haired girl."Well,what did she look like back then?"The tech nerd asked."I do have a picture of her when she was younger."Beyal told pulled a picture out of his pocket and gave to walked over to them and sat down next to the monk and looked at picture with Jinja and Bren and Jinja said"Aw,she's so cute."The picture showed him and Nickee when they 5 and 6 years,they looked the same but Nickee had a side ponytail with a white ribbon,it look like bunny ears on the side of her had her arm around him and Dax said"You don't look bad monkfish.""Thank you Dax."Beyal said and asked"Thank you I have my picture back?"Sure Beyal."Jinja got the picture and gave it to the monk.

Then Chase got up and said"C'mon need to get going."The rest of the group and started back on their journey.

-With Emily and her friends-

Emily and her friends walking through the forest and Natalie said"Hey Nickee,how do you know them?"Nickee answered"I really don't know them but, I do know Beyal.""Who's that Nickee?"The light-brown haired girl asked."He's an old friend of mine.I met him when I was little.""Huh,who knew."Natalie Ricky asked"You okay Emily?""Yeah but that guy looks familier from Nickee's vision."Yeah you're right."Ricky she asked"Hey Natalie,where do we go next?"Natalie checked the core tablet and said"We go to a jungle with a open space and a few Emily said"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's get going."They kept on walking continuing(can't spell)their journey.

-With Chase and his friends-

It was getting dark and Chase and the gang kept on walking and Bren said and asked"Hey Chase,can we take a break?My feet are killing me."Chase replied saying"Sure Bren soon as we find a place to sleep for the night."Then they saw some lights and when they turned around,they saw S.T.O.R.M. forces,commander Ace and commander Trey and Trey said"You and your little friends are going down Suno."Chase replied"That's what you think,we'll see about."They grabbed their cores getting ready to launch.

"Lock,launch!"Chase shouted.

"Quickforce,launch!"Bren shouted.

"Charger,launch!"Jinja shouted.

"Glowblade,launch!"Beyal shouted.

"Airswitch,launch!"Dax shouted.

"Blackbullet,launch!"Ace shouted.

"Riccoshot,launch!"Trey shouted.

Soon as the cores hit,the monsunos started to morph and when they were done morphing they started to growl at each other and the battle was battle was firce,there was smoke everywhere,S.T.O.R.M. vechiles crashed and on fire,and S.T.O.R.M. decided to retreat."Blackbullet,return."Ace said."Riccoshot,return."Trey said and he also said"You just got lucky Suno,but i'll get you and your little friends then he walked off.

"Lock,return."Chase said.

"Charger,return."Jinja said.

"Glowblade,return."Beyal said.

"Airswitch,return."Dax said.

Then Chase said"Come on guys,we need to get out of here."They were about take off on Quickforce but then Bren said"Hey Chase look!"Everyone else turned around and saw the 4 figures that Bren was referring to and they ran to 4 figures,they saw 3 girls and 1 boy and then 1 of the figures looked at Chase with her bluegreen eyes and she turned her head away from him and it reminded him of his dream and he said"We need to get them out of here."Then they carried them on Quickforce and they flew off.

While they were riding on Quickforce,Jinja asked"Chase,isn't this like the dream you had?""Yeah,you're right Jin it is."Chase told her."Okay but, what are we gonna do them?"Bren all turned around and looked at the 4 figures and Chase said"I don't know but we need to know what's going on and some answers from them."

They landed in some part of the forest to set up camp and Chase couldn't believe that his dream came true.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


End file.
